Happy Rub it in Your Face that Your Single Day!
by The Key of Hope
Summary: V-DAY ONESHOT Post KH2. Sora's enjoying another normal day, only this one isn't so normal, its Valentines Day. This year though, it dawns on him that he's all alone. Maybe though, by the end, things will be different than when the started. Sokai.


A/N first oneshot EVER!! Also the first fic I've ever done that doesn't really focus on combat, so bear with me. And the title comes from what I call Valentines Day since, well, I'm single, and not dating, and I never have.

DISCLAIMER I don't own KH, I also don't own Valentines Day. Actually, is it possible to own a holiday?

It was a peaceful day on Destiny Islands. There some clouds in the sky, and the weather was nice. In one of the houses, a young boy was asleep. He had spiky brown hair that went everywhere. He was snoring slightly when suddenly the alarm went off. The boy groaned and smacked the clock. "Its too early" the boy grumbled.

"_Come on Sora, wake up_" a voice said. Beside the boy was another boy. This one had blond hair that was slightly spiky. He wore a white jacket with a black shirt on underneath it.

"Just five more minutes Roxas" Sora grumbled from under the sheets. Sora turned away from the Nobody and began to snore a little bit more. Roxas shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the other side of Sora's bed. Roxas put his hands underneath the other boy.

"_Think fast!_" Roxas shouted as he flipped Sora over. Sora hit the floor with a loud thud. Roxas walked over and looked at Sora. "_You know, you're a pretty sad Keymaster_" Roxas said shaking his head. Sora was laying on the floor rubbing his head.

"Shut up, please" Sora said. Roxas disappeared after he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sora, is everything okay?" A woman's voice called up.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom, I just rolled out of bed" Sora said as he slowly got up.

"Are you sure, you seem to be doing that a lot lately" him mom commented.

"I'm fine" Sora said again. Sora went over to his closet and grabbed his school uniform. It was pure white with a pair of dark blue pants and a plaid tie. Sora quickly got dressed, after having a bit of trouble with the tie. He ran downstairs and was greeted by the fresh scent of waffles.

"Oh, you finally figured out the tie, thats good" his mom joked.

"Yeah" Sora said laughing a bit. He sat down and quickly ate his waffles. "See you this afternoon" Sora said as he left the house.

"_You just love torturing me with your eating, don't you?_" Roxas asked suddenly.

"Hey, you're the one who decided to merge with me" Sora pointed out. He could hear Roxas grumbling something inside his head. Sora waited a couple more minutes like he was waiting for someone. "Any idea where Kairi is?" Sora asked.

"_Your guess is as good as mine. I wouldn't mind knowing either because of Naminé_" Roxas said. A minute later, the bus came and Sora took another quick peek looking for his friend. When he didn't see her, he shrugged his shoulders and got in the bus.

-| At School|-

A young red head was in front of a locker searching through her backpack looking desperately for something. "Come on, I know I put it in here somewhere" she said as she looked through all the open pockets again. "I made my dad drive me here early so I could do this, and now I cant" she said. She heard voices and knew that the buses had begun to arrive. She took another quick look through her backpack and found nothing. She let out a disappointed sigh and started to go downstairs. The large area reserved for lunch was already filled with kids waiting for class. She saw Sora just arriving and walked over to him. "Hey there Sora" she said.

"Kairi, I was wondering where you were" Sora said.

"I had to see one of my teachers early, so I had my dad bring me here" she lied.

"Oh, okay, thats cool" Sora said.

"Hey there you two" a new voice said. Sora looked behind him and saw the last member of their little group. He was dressed like the other two, only he was taller and had silver hair.

"Hey there Riku" Kairi said happily.

"So, you two got any plans?" Riku asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You know, for Valentines Day" Riku said emphasizing the holiday.

"Nope, just stay home I guess" Sora said.

"I did, but something came up" Kairi said a little unhappy.

"Are you okay Kai, you seem a little down" Sora asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kairi said. A loud bell could be heard and people began to leave. "I have to go to class, I'll see you two at lunch" she said. Sora and Riku left too. They went to their lockers and opened it up. As soon as Riku opened his up, tons of Valentines fell out.

"You know, we're gone for over a year, and yet nothing has changed" Sora said looking at the large pile.

"Yeah, its nice to be loved" Riku said as he looked at who they were from.

"So, anybody there you know?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you in second period, this will take a while" Riku said.

"Alright, see you then" Sora said as left. Sora went into his first class which was English. He took a seat right next to Tidus. "How are you?" he asked as he sat down.

"Pretty, good, how about you?" Tidus asked.

"Not bad" Sora said. They sat in silence for a minute before Tidus spoke up again.

"Hey, what do you have planned for tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing, why?" Sora asked.

"Really, you didn't get a single Valentine?" Tidus asked surprised.

"No" Sora said.

"Thats weird" Tidus said. Sora looked at him confused. "Well, I actually have plans with Selphie, so wish me luck" Tidus said. Sora chuckled a little bit.

"Good luck" Sora said. Just then his English teacher entered and class started. After forty minutes, Sora left. His next class was PE with Riku. When they got into the gym, Riku leaned over into Sora's ear.

"I recognized four people" Riku said.

"How many Valentines?" Sora asked curious.

"I think thirty" Riku said. Sora sighed and shook his head. They went through PE with no trouble. Sora and Riku had different classes, but they were right next to each other. As they were walking, they ran into Wakka.

"Sup mons?" Wakka asked in his deep accent.

"Not much, how about you?" Sora asked.

"Notin much. You know that new girl Juile?" he asked. Both Sora and Riku nodded. "Well, I asked her out" Wakka explained.

"Good for you" Riku said.

"Yeah, good job" Sora said

"So, you gots any plans for tonight mon?" he asked.

"No, why do people keep asking me that? First Riku, then Tidus, now you, whats going on?" Sora asked.

"No reason" Wakka said. "Hey Riku, I gots some questions for ya mon, could you come over here for a sec?" he asked. Riku nodded his head. "I thought Kairi was goin to give him the letter" he said.

"I thought so too, but something must have happened" Riku said. "What could have happened though, I have no idea" Riku said.

"Afta all that plannin" Wakka said disappointed. He then went off and into the classroom.

"What was that about?" Sora asked when Riku came back.

"He had some questions about a homework assignment" Riku explained.

"Ah, okay" Sora said. They both started to go to their classrooms when something caught their ears.

"So you finally came to your senses?" a deep voice asked.

"No, I didn't" Kairi's voice replied. Sora and Riku both headed over to where a large boy had Kairi pinned to a locker.

"Oh come on, I found this outside my locker" he said waving the card in front of her.

"Kairi, what's going on?" Sora asked after a minute. The large boy looked at Sora and Riku.

"Kairi here finally came to her senses and gave me a Valentine" the boy said waving it in front of them.

"And I've been trying to explain to him that it isn't his" Kairi sighed.

"Oh, you just think that, but fate brought us together" the boy said. Kairi let out a disgusted sound.

"You had better stop it. If she said it wasn't for you, then it wasn't" Sora said, his hand at his side.

"And what are you going to do?" the boy taunted. Sora began to clench his hand, but Riku stood in front of him.

"Sora, you go onto class" Riku said.

"But..." Sora started but Riku shut him up.

"If you get another tardy, you'll get a detention" Riku said. Sora looked conflicted. "Don't worry about Kairi, you know I'll protect her" Riku assured. Sora slowly nodded and walked away backwards so that he still looked at the group. He turned the corner and Riku looked around for any teachers. "Last chance, leave...her...alone" Riku said putting extra emphasis on the last words.

"What can you do?" the boy taunted again. Suddenly, a key like object was at his throat. The shaft looked like a bat wing, and off to the side was an angel wing. The boy swallowed hard.

"Leave her alone, or I'll make sure you can never leave this spot" Riku said darkly. The boy nodded his head rapidly and ran off, dropping the card. Riku picked it up and handed it back. "Let me guess, Sora's card?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, when I got to his locker and couldn't find it, I was really panicked" Kairi explained.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Riku said as he walked off. Kairi ran to Sora's locker and dropped the card inside.

After a few more hours, school was out, and Sora was walking out of his last class. Riku stopped him in the hallway. "Hey" Riku said.

"Hey there" Sora said. They were both walking out of the door when Riku stopped suddenly.

"Hey, I have to go get something out of my locker, will you come with me?" Riku asked.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"You know, swap stories about how boring school was" Riku said.

"Sorry, but I have to go home quickly" Sora explained as he walked out the door. Riku tried to call out to him again, but the noise of the other teens drowned him out.

"Crap!" Riku shouted as he walked out the front door himself.

Sora was walking home, just looking around. He saw couples everywhere. Most of them were just sitting next to each other, some sharing some chocolate or something else. Sora let out a loud sigh. "Man, I feel...lonely" Sora said.

"_Yeah, most single people feel that way around this time of year_" Roxas said from inside his mind.

"Yeah, but this year, it just feels different" Sora sighed slightly depressed.

"_Don't feel too bad, there are plenty of other people like you_" Roxas assured.

"It sure doesn't seem that way. Tidus is going out with Selphie, Wakka with Julie, Riku with who knows who, and then there's me" Sora sighed.

"_Hey, you're forgetting about Kairi_" Roxas said.

"She's probably already got someone" Sora said when he reached his home. He could have sworn that he heard Roxas shouting, and hearing what he thought sounded like idiot, but he was too far in his mind.

"Hello Sora" his mom greeted him when he walked in the door.

"Hello" Sora sighed.

"Are you alright, you seem depressed?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. After I change I'm going to go to the island" Sora said as he went upstairs.

"Okay, don't get hurt" she said.

"Don't worry" Sora called back down. After a few minutes, he was in the clothes he had worn on his most recent adventure, and his personal favorite clothes. He went to the dock and entered the small boat and rowed to the island. After about a half hour he was at the beach and tying his boat to the dock. He went over to the Paopu tree and sat on it, his feet dangling off of it. He just stared out at the sea. He lost track of time just going over everything that had happened to him over the last year or so. Soon, he saw that the sun had begun to set. He heard footsteps behind him.

"You know, your mom is getting worried" Kairi said from behind him. Sora turned around and smiled a bit. Kairi had changed into her normal pink dress. Kairi walked over and hopped over the tree so that she was facing the sea too.

"You don't have a date tonight?" Sora asked surprised.

"No" Kairi said. Riku had told her that Sora never went to his locker. Fortunately, she knew his combination and got the card out of his locker. They just stared at the sunset.

"You know, I looked at all the couples today, and I just thought of another name for this day" Sora said.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Rub it your face that your single day" Sora said. Kairi giggled a little bit at his name for the holiday.

"I suppose that works" Kairi said as she fidgeted with something in her pocket. Sora noticed the small fidgeting.

"Whats in your pocket?" Sora asked. Kairi let out a deep breath as though she was nervous and pulled out the Valentine card. "Hey isn't that the card that the jerk had earlier?" Sora asked. Kairi laughed a little at how Sora had described the boy.

"Yeah, but he didn't see who the card was for" Kairi said as she handed him the card. Sora's eyes widened when he saw the name.

"M...me?" Sora asked. Kairi slowly nodded her head. She had re-taped the card so that Sora would have to work a little at it. He looked at the neat handwriting and saw that it was a handmade Valentine. "We pray for our sorrows to end, and our hearts will blend. Maybe, today, we can make that second part happen" Sora read aloud. His eyes widened when he realized what Kairi had meant by that. "_Roxas, help!_" Sora shouted.

"_Hey, your on your own here. She's your girlfriend, mine just so happens to live inside of her_" Roxas said from his head. Sora looked at the card again, speechless. Kairi was fidgeting waiting for a reply.

"Uh..." Sora said still trying to think of something to say. Kairi let out a sigh and got up.

"I'll...just leave that with you" Kairi said and began to walk away.

"Kairi wait!" Sora shouted. Kairi stopped and turned around. Sora walked over to her and ran his hand through her hair. "You know, you're like getting a bunch of roses a day" Sora commented.

"Wh...what do you mean?" Kairi asked as she blushed.

"Well, you're hair reminds me of roses, and when you blush, that's another bunch of roses. Then if we're comparing you to flowers, I suppose your eyes would be lilacs" Sora expalained.

"Did Roxas tell you to say that?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"What, I can't think of something romantic on my own?" Sora asked in mock hurt.

"N...no, that's not what I meant I mean..." Kairi started to say, but something stopped her. What stopped her was Sora's lips. She slowly began to melt into the kiss, and they stayed like that, they sun setting behind them. Meanwhile, on top of the nearby shack, Riku sat looking at the sight. He smiled at his two friends. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Oh crap, what have I done to myself? I'm a third wheel now" Riku said suddenly. He looked back at his two friends who had finished kissing and were now just looking at the sun set holding hands. "But...something tells me it will be worth it" Riku said as he got back in his boat.

A/N wow, from battle expert to fluff person. Now, I am very new to this fluffy one shot thing, so any, and I mean ANY criticism will be appreciated. And yes, the name of holiday is what I call Valentines Day (as said before). So, in advance, HAPPY RUB IT IN YOUR FACE THAT YOUR SINGLE DAY, or for the people who are fortunate enough to have found a boy/girlfriend or husband/wife, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! Also, this will be the closest thing I will EVER write to a HS fic.


End file.
